The Demigod Files
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: Pls. give it a chance! It will be different from the others! Diana's POV! Taken over by Author's cuz and BFF. Now it is Nathalie's or Abbygail's POVs!
1. Prologue

**Charles, Silena, Luke and all the one who died in the preview stories of Rick Riordan are alive!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : I find a book with my brother's name on it in the lake!<strong>

**Diana's POV**

Stupid no good brother always-Wait, why is there a violet book with my brother's, Percy, sword, Riptide, that glowes like a Trident, my father's weapon, with bubble of water swirling around it and with the title 'Percy Jackson & The Olympians : The Demigod Files' by Rick Riordan in the lake? Hmm...

That's wierd maybe I should pick it up, and when I pick it up, the book suddenly glowed!

_Daughter, I sent that book for you_ Poseidon whispered. Ok, then I went to my cabin to read the book.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 HOURS LATER<em>**

Wow! Stupid Percy, why didn't he tell me he went through all that. Ugh! I hate P- Then an idea struck me! Hehehe... watch out Percy, 'cause I'm telling everyone after dinner!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT THE DINING PAVILION<em>**

When I reach the pavilion, I began searching for any sign of Percy, then when I didn't find him, I'm asuming he is with Annabeth, then I ran to the Poseidon table

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 MINUTES LATER<em>**

Percy came in the pavilion while his arm is slung around a giggling Annabeth- wait! Did my eyes decieve me or is the never-giggle-Annabeth just giggle! Oh! This is my lucky day, well except about the part whe- nevermind!

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHEN THE DINNER'S OVER<em>**

I ran to Chiron, who was about to make an announcement, and told him, I have an announcement.

"What's it for?" Chiron asked

"Umm...Just wait, k Chiron?" I replied

"Umm...Ok."

"Campers listen up, Diana here, have an announcement!" Chiron said and the campers groaned. Hm! Talk about the attitude, oh, well, when they hear this news they won't be groaning now.

"Hey, campers my announcement is to tell you to go to the Amphitheatre because I have something to share! bye!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it?<strong>


	2. Covers, Summaries & Letter from CHB

**Sorry for the long wait! This story is done when Gaea is defeated and Romans and Greeks live together without killing each other! Everyone who is dead is not dead!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reminders: (Some reminders I should have told you)<strong>_

**Bold- A/N**

_Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Desciptions or Sayings **(Is that even a word?)**

Underline- About what they are or what they did

**Bold+Underline- Point of views**

_**Bold+Italic- Story from the Demigod Files**_

* * *

><p><strong>Diana's POV<strong>

When everybody starts filing in. And when I spot Percy, Annabeth, Thalia **(Thalia is not a hunter, I repeat THALIA FREAKING GRACE IS NOT A HUNTER!)**, Nico, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Rachel, Travis and Connor (The Twin Pranskters of Camp Half Blood) and Grover **(Everyone who is dead is not dead, thank you!)**, I grinned, considering they didn't tell me their even part of this! And Abbygail **(Abbygail is Annabeth's Twin sister from "Percy Jackson & The Unexpected" which haven't been completed and sometimes I will be calling Abbygail, Abby!) **will be glad to know what her twin sis did too! Yes! Combo! Ooh, and Jason too!

I announced "Percy Jared Jackson, Annabeth Jennifer Chase, Abbygail Jeanette Chase, Jacob James Karaoson **(Take out all the A's and see what will you find, if you jumble the letters from "Karaoson" and maybe you will find out who is his parent!)**, Thalia Marie Grace, Jason Larry Grace, Nicholas Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Christopher Rodriguez (_To prevent Clarisse from killing me when I finish one of the story_), Clarisse La Rue, Silena Bauregaurd, Piper McLean, Charles Beckendorf, Leo Valdez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll and Grover Underwood, pls. be sitted at the front rows, thank you!" **(I know some middle names are not true! But Nicholas and Christopher are both the full names of Nico and Chris!).**

Then Percy shot me an inquisitive look, while just shrugged it off. They were many groans and complaints and whines, about why are they're here, why does Percy, Annabeth, Grover etc. ... at the front rows and there not! Ugh! So many complaining campers!

"Ok, your all gathered here, because I want to...umm...tell a story about Percy's adventures in this" I showed them the book (with the sword and the name of my twin's blah, blah, blah) "book!"

I took a glance at Percy, who looked like he was about to vomit, and grin my evil grin.

"Ok, campers let me tell the story!" I said.

Then all the campers shot up, except Clarisse, who wouldn't stop complaining about Travis Stoll pick pocketing her and Chris yelling at Travis for doing that!

"Clarisse! Chris! Travis! Will all of you shut up and let me start!" I shouted while the waves from the lake are rising, waiting for my command to strike at them.

And just when I noticed this, I quickly calmed down. When everything or one is quiet. I start...

"_**Percy Jackson and The Olympians : The Demigod Files by Rick Riordan"**_

"Who the Hades is Rick Riordan?" Malcolm asked and I saw Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, The Stolls, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Nico and Rachel shifting uncomfortably.

"Questions are answered when I finish reading book and interuptions will be kicked out of this area!" I replied, wow, that shut everybody up, haya, should've tried that minutes ago, well I'll carry on.

Then I turned the book in the back for summaries and read...

"**_YOUNG DEMIGODS, brace yourselves for a peek inside the highly classified Demigod Files! Compiled by Camp Half-Blood's senior scribe, Rick Riordan, these top secret archives include three of Percy Jackson's most perilous adventures, behind-the-scenes interviews with your favorite characters , a map of Camp Half-Blood, and more. Become an authority on Percy's world with this must-have guide to the Percy Jackson And The Olympians series."_**

I turned the page to the table of contents and read...

**_"Contents_**

**_Letter From Camp Half-Blood / I_**

**_Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot / 3_**

**_Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon / 3I_**

**_Interview with Connor and Travis Stoll,  
><em>****_Sons of Hermes / 64_**

**_Interview with Clarisse La Rue,  
>Daughter of Ares  67_**

**_Interview with Annabeth Chase,  
>Daughter of Athena  69_**

**_Interview with Grover Underwood, Satyr / 72_**

**_Interview with Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon / 74_**

**_Map of Camp Half-Blood / 77_**

**_Annabeth Chase's Camp Truck / 80_**

**_Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades / 83_**

**_Olympian Crossword Puzzle _****_/ I34_**

**_Olympian Word Jumble / I36_**

**_Twelve Olympian Gods + 2 / I38_**

**_Answer to Puzzles / I40_**

**_Sneek Peek at The Last Olympian / I43"_**

I turned the page to page 1 and read the letter...

**_"Dear YOUNG DEMIGOD,_**

**_If you are reading this book, I can only apologize._**

_**Your life is about to get much more dangerous."**_

Luke grinned and some campers just shrugged.

_**By now, you have probably realized that you are not**_

_**a mortal. This book is meant to serve as an inside look at**_

_**the world of demiods that no regular human child would**_

_**be allowed to see. As senior scribe of Camp Half-Blood, I**_

_**hope the top secret information within will give you**_

_**some tips and insights that may keep you alive in your**_

_**training.**_

Chiron whispered something to Percy and Percy's eyes widenned and jaw is dropped.

_**The Demigod File**__**s contains three of Percy Jackson's**_

_**most dangerous adventures never before committed to**_

_**paper. You will learn how he encountered the immortal**_

_**and terrible sons of Ares. **_

Clarisse and Percy just shivered.

_**You will find out the truth**__**about the bronze dragon, long considered to be only a**_

_**Camp Half-Blood legend. And you'll discover how Hades**_

_**gained a new secret weapon, and how Percy was forced**_

_**to play an unwitting part in it's creation. **_

Percy and Nico just looked uncomfortable with everyone looking at them.

_**These stories **__**are not meant to terrify you, but it is important that you**_

_**realize just how perilous the life of a hero can be.**_

Luke, Percy, Jason and Nico just nodded their head like they have been in that situation before, which they probably have.

_**Chiron has also given me clearance to share confi-**_

_**dential interviews with some of our most important**_

_**campers, including Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and"**_

I turned the next page and continued...

**_"Grover Underwood. Please keep in mind that these inter-_**

**_views were given in strictest confidence. Share this_**

**_information with any non-demigod, and you may find _**

**_Clarisse coming after you with her electric spear. Believe_**

**_me, you do not want that._**

Percy mouthed _Yeah_, and rolled his eyes.

**_Finally, I have enclosed artwork to assist with your_**

**_orientation. You will find portraits of several characters_**

**_at Camp Half-Blood so you will recognize them when you_**

**_meet them in person. Annabeth Chase has allowed us to_**

**_replicate her own camp truck so you can get an idea of _**

**_what to pack for your first summer. There is also a map_**

**_of camp, which I hope will keep you from getting lost and_**

**_eaten by monsters._**

**_Study these pages well, for your own adventures have_**

**_only just begun. May the gods be with you, young demigod!_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Rick Riordan_**

**_Senior Scribe, Camp Half-Blood_**

And I think I saw Connor's pocket full of money and drachmas and is that...(I looked more closely)...is that a...worm?

"EEEEEEWWW!" I shouted

Everybody looked at like I just ate a bucket full of caterpillar. Then I pointed at Connor's pocket and when Connor saw what's in his pocket he screamed...

"AAAHHHH! WORM! SLIMY WORM!"

Some girls (except the girls from the Ares cabin) screamed and squealed (mostly from the Aphrodite cabin).

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I screamed.

And silence suddenly filled the air in the Amphitheatre.

"Everybody! Be here in the Amphitheatre at 8:30! Got it?" I announced.

I heard some anonymous replies of "yeah", "got it" and "k".

And when everything is settled, I looked at my watch, saw that it was 12:49 pm, wow! I thought it was only 9:15 pm, guess time flies faster when your telling stories or in my case, reading a book. I laughed silently at my stupid joke.

I saw Percy and Annabeth in the beach sitting and holding hands. I mentally awwed in my head.

I went to cabin 3 (Poseidon's cabin), and when my head hit the pillow, I instantly fell asleep. And I was dreaming about tomorrow. Huh...I think tomorrow is a big day for me!


	3. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

**I'm soo sorry, I lost my booklet (where I keep my updates). If some one wants to plot the next chapter of this story, PM me.**

**~XxPercyxX**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT. **

**I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will ****REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

**The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of****XxDarkxBloodxX**** he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.**

**We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.**

**I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24****th****. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!**


End file.
